Ed-Justice of the Cul-De-Sac
Ed-Justice of the Cul-De-Sac is a fanfic series written by User:BulkPrime, it is a crossover of Ed Edd n Eddy and Justice League,Young Justice and the live action series Smallville. Plot Years later in the Cul-De-Sac, Eddy has been sent to Gotham to his uncle Bruce as punishment for his bad grades at school, Double-D was nearly killed during an experiment in his father's lab and was recreated as a Cyborg, and Ed discovers a truth about himself and his sister Sarah: that they are actually the last survivors of another planet called Krypton, before the planet was destroyed due to being unstable, a scientist named Jor-El and his wife send their kids: Kal-El and Kara off the planet on a ship where they land on earth and and are founded and adopted by a couple. this series will mostly focus on Ed or Sarah trying to control their abilities aswell as trying to save the world from an evil being called Darksied. along the way they are joined by Eddy AKA Nightwing, Double-D AKA Tech-D and other heroes such as Flash (Kevin), Wonder Girl (Nazz) and The Green Lantern (Rolf). Ed-Justice Edwin Kent/Kal-El as Super Boy/Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, The Man of Steel. becomes Superman in Season 3 Eddward Jones as Tech-D: A man reborn as a cyborge, after his parents died he inherits their secret wealth, he has a crush on Sarah Eddward "Eddy" Wayne as Nightwing/Batman Beyond: Former sidekick of The Dark Knight, takes on the mantle of Batman in Season 3 Sarah Kent/Kara as Super Girl/Power Girl: The Last Daughter of Krypton, The Woman of Steel. becomes Powergirl in Season 3, has a crush on Double-D Nazz as Wonder Girl/Wonder Woman: The Amazon Princess of Themyscira, becomes Wonder Woman in Season 3 Kevin as Flash: The Fastest Man Alive, former sidekick of the first Flash, Barry Allen. he has a brotherly relationship with the Eds (especially Ed) Rolf as The Green Lantern: Intergalactic Law inforcer, a man with no fear, he rarely speaks in 3rd person Bruce Wayne as Batman: The Dark Knight detective, Eddy's uncle, retires after getting married to Selina Kyle and passes the mantle of Batman to his nephew Eddy Conner Kent/Con-El as Superboy II: 'a clone that was made from the DNA of Ed and Sarah '''Damian Wayne as Robin III: '''Son of Bruce Wayne, took on the mantle of Robin after Tim Drake retired '''Barbra Gordon as Batgirl: '''Eddy's girlfriend, daughter of commisioner Gordon, she is also friends with Sarah Other Characters '''Lana Lang: '''Ed's childhood sweetheart and Sarah's best friend '''Jonny 2x4: '''The Ed's old friend, still hangs out with Plank '''Lois Lane: '''Ed's crush '''Chloe Lane: '''Lois lane's cousin '''Johnathan Kent: '''Ed and Sarah's adoptive father '''Martha Kent: '''Ed and Sarah's adoptive mother Villains *Darksied *Bane *Scarecrow *Metallo *Johnny *General Zod *Doomsday *Sinestro *The Joker *Edzzaro *Starro *Mongul *Brainiac *The Kankers Episode Season 1 #Last Children of Krypton #Symbol of Shield #Heat-Ed #Little Sarah Lost #The Ed of Steel #Eddy spreads his Wings #Fastest Man Alive #No Evil Shall Escape Rolf's Sight #Nazz's Wonder #We are Justice Season 2 #Starro's Invasion part 1&2 #Rolf's First Flight #An old Friend from Gotham #Ed's match #For the Ed who has everything #Not the one we deserve, But the one we needed #Traitor.. #...Revealed! #Ed Edd n Eddy Beyond #First Apokolips Season 3 #Ed Returns #Metallo's End #Warworld in The Cul-De-Sac #Eddy Begins #Kneel before Zod! #Why so Serious? #Judgement #Death #Hope #All-Stars Ed Edd n Eddy Season 4 #Rebirth #Kankers Attack #Some assembly required #World's Finest pt 1&2 #Starro's Revenge #The Brave and the Ed #Emerald Rolf #Amazon's Attack #The Man of Tomorrow #Second Apokolips Season 5 #Crisis on 2 Eds #Elseworld Eds #Beware Rolf's Power! #Legacy Qoutes *'Ed: '(After reading the Holomessage)No... I'm not a freak....i'm not....'I'M NOOOT!!! (Punches garage wall, then runs off) *'Parents: '''Ed! Wait! *'Sarah: Ed! (chases him) ---- *'Ed: '''Wait, your leaving.. *'Kevin: 'You have a good life Ed, but it's not mine, i have no reason to stay at the Cul-De-Sac *'Ed: 'You have me, *'Kevin: '(Silence)Well, goodbye my friend. *'Ed: 'Are you sure theres nothing i can do to change your mind? *'Kevin: '(Pauses)Tell you what, if you can catch me, i'll think about it. (Kevin then speeds off and Ed uses his super speed tries to catch him, the race goes on as Kevin gains the upper hand, Ed tries to keep up then sees kevin while running turn around, he wave to Ed goodbye and says: "Later Dork!" then unleashes his true speed, Ed stops knowing that he can't catch him and smiles as he sees Kevin run off to worlds unknown) ---- *'Jor-El: '(To Ed) i ask you to remember one thing: your abilities may be of my blood, but it is your time in the Cul-De-Sac with Jonathan and Martha Kent aswell as Edd and Eddy and you friends make you a hero. *'Jonathan Kent: '(Holding Ed's Superman suit) Allways hold on to the Cul-De-Sac ---- *'Mongul: 'You should have stayed in what ever "happy fantasy" the black mercy granted you. *'Ed: HAPPY?!?!? '(punches Mongul) '''DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE LOST!?!? '(continues punching) 'WHAT I'VE-'(stops and looks at the statues of his real parents) ---- *'Ed: '''Sarah, i thought i told you to stay out of trouble! *'Sarah: 'Who me? i'm not in trouble, and by the way it's Super Girl, see (points at S shield) Super (points at face) Girl. *'Ed:..... Right *'Marie: '(Slashes her whip) Hello big boy! *'May: '(jumps on and slide on a pole)Come to help your little friend? *'Lee:' (Smashes a barrel) Ain't that a kick! ---- *'Ed: '''i feel like i live in a world made of ''cardboard! allways constantly careful not to break something or hurt someone, not a moment to late or someone could Die! but your a tough guy aren't you? what i have here is a rare oppurtunity for me to cut loose and show you just how POWERFUL i really am! ---- *'Eddy: '(infront of Ed's grave) I've got some things to say, i should have said when you where here.. but dispite the constant mocking i always do to you, i had nothing but respect for you... i hope you knew...know that. you were the first friend i ever had... i'll miss- (huge explosion from a distance) what did you allways call it Ed? The Neverending Battle? ---- *'Superboy: '(show's Sarah his S symbol) *'Sarah: '(gasp) i.. *'Superboy: '''ah, I'm Superman's clone! ---- *'Sarah:'(to the waitress) the usual please *'Eddy: 'the Jawbreaker please *'Sarah: 'something tell me this isn't about desert isnt it? *'Eddy: 'no, you know why i called you here Sarah *'Sarah: 'it's about ''him ''again isn't it? *'Eddy: '(nods) *'Sarah: '(sigh) i don't want to talk about it Eddy... *'Eddy: 'i know things haven't been the same since Ed died, but things changed, the boy ''needs his mother. *'Sarah: '''I'M NOT HIS MOTHER! (silence) i'm sorry Eddy, but i gotta go. ---- *'PowerGirl: 'What did you say your secred identity was? *'Superboy: 'Conner. Conner Kent *'PowerGirl: '(suprised)realy?... my secret identity name is Sarah ''Kent *'Superboy: '''oh.. sorry.. *'PowerGirl: 'no! eh i mean it's okay. *'Supeboy: '''(Smiles) Trivia *BulkPrime was originally going to call this series: Justice Eds and Edville (Smallville) *Ed and Sarah's past will be revealed more *Originally, Johnny was going to be Steel and Sarah as Hawkgirl *Ed will die in the third season finalle *The name is a pun to the word "In-Justice" Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction